


Lovely

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has Megatron right where he wants him- on his knees, bound, gagged, and trembling.<br/>(this is....a little AU where these two actually get along and don't try to kill/maim one another)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34582) by Kigurou. 



> Also inspired by [this](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/36604222860)

"Comfortable, Lord Megatron?"

The gray mech shifts on his knees, regretting it as it causes his valve to clench around the toys that the seeker had inserted. With a quiet growl, Megatron expels a gust of hot air from his mouth.

"Oh, don’t be that way, Master," the seeker purrs, crouching in front of the bound, kneeling mech. "You certainly look very comfortable to me." Starscream draws lazy circles through the lubricant that is leaking through his panel to drip to the floor beneath him, and he smirks when he feels the vibrations of the small toys transmitted through the metal cover.

Megatron’s optics darken as his hands clench into fists and he bites down on the gag in his mouth. A slight tremor runs through his frame as the seeker continues to touch his panel. The vibrations are steadily driving him crazy, and he doesn’t want to look down to see what size the puddle of his lubricant has reached.

Starscream pulls his digits away from Megatron’s panel and traces a distracted line up the strong abdomen and chest- leaving a faint trail of lubricant along the way. “I’m always happy to have you frag me, Master, but you do look so lovely like this,” he murmurs with a smirk as he smears most of the lubricant over the gag and the warlord’s lips.

Faceplates heating up, the large mech fidgets a bit. He can feel the cool line of his lubricant, slick and wet, up his frame and now on his mouth.

When the seeker grabs his helm, he leans in to lick Megatron’s face clean. The warlord groans, torn between pushing into the touch and flinching away out of embarrassment.

"Open."

A muffled moan of relief accompanies the opening of the large mech’s panel, and the two vibrating orbs slip out of his valve to land in the puddle between his legs. Megatron looks down this time, and he groans in mortification.

"Lovely," the seeker whispers, reaching down to press two digits into the soaked opening as he pulls on the chain attached to the collar to force Megatron to keep watching.


End file.
